<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BLUE by artificialmac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124655">BLUE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac'>artificialmac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Neighborhood [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Getting Together, Lesbian AU, Painting, Plans For The Future, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky offers to help Crystal with her art school applications by acting as a model and getting her portrait done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blue Neighborhood [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BLUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All my thanks to Alex for betaing this bitch. </p>
<p>Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crystal had only just sat down at her desk, bags still thrown haphazardly about her room, when she heard a loud <em>thwack</em> on her window that nearly caused her to fall out of her chair in shock.</p>
<p>She whipped her head in the direction of the sound. Through the early afternoon sunlight she could make out Nicky’s flushed red face, and three words written boldly on a piece of paper pressed to the French girl’s window. </p>
<p>YOU’RE A BITCH</p>
<p>Crystal bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing outright, sealing her expression in mock annoyance as she threw open her window.</p>
<p>“I was only gone two days.” </p>
<p>Nicky gave an over exaggerated sigh, throwing her head back and clutching at her chest as if in pain. “I was stuck with Heidi and Brita who kept talking about how hot MEN are.” Nicky gave a pathetic sniffle. </p>
<p>When her antics didn’t produce the reaction desired, Nicky crossed her arms over her chest, puffing it out in frustration and refusing to look Crystal in the eye. “You should be thankful I am even talking to you after you LEFT ME!”</p>
<p>Crystal just raised one judgemental eyebrow, fighting back the urge to blush. “You’re such a drama queen,” she chuckled, shaking her head.</p>
<p>The side of Nicky’s mouth quirked up in a half smirk. “And Heidi’s a bad liar.”</p>
<p>Crystal’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second. <em>Dammit.</em> “She told you?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t have to!” Nicky exclaimed. “As soon as she mentioned it, I knew. She never invites me over to her house, so of course you had to be behind it.”</p>
<p>Crystal sighed. “Did you at least go?”</p>
<p>Nicky scoffed. “Of course I went. I’m a good friend.”</p>
<p>“And-”</p>
<p>“Why do you say it like that? Like I did something bad?”</p>
<p>Crystal raised one skeptical eyebrow. </p>
<p>Nicky eventually raised her gaze, allowing herself to meet Crystal's eyes for the first time that conversation, and sighed. “Heidi’s mom is pissed because I <em>strongly encouraged</em> Heidi to buy this gorgeous Coach bag.”</p>
<p>“How much was it?”</p>
<p>Nicky pursed her lips. “I’d rather not say.”</p>
<p>“Two hundred?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Nicky trailed off, “plus another two hundred,” she mumbled.</p>
<p>Crystal’s jaw dropped. “You got her to buy a FOUR HUNDRED DOLLAR PURSE?”</p>
<p>The older girl held her hands up in surrender. “In my defense, retail therapy is good for heartbreak!”</p>
<p>Crystal, still in shock, just nodded dumbly to herself, mumbling, “Oh my god, you’re actually the worst person on the planet. I can’t believe I’m friends with the actual worst human being to exist ever.”</p>
<p>“You love me.” Nicky winked, causing Crystal’s heart to do that silly little flippy thing making her palms sweat and her ears burn.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Crystal gave a long-suffering sigh. “I’ll talk to Heidi’s mom.”</p>
<p>She had been trying, rather foolishly, but she had been trying to get Nicky to open up to the rest of their friend group. Nicky had been living in the U.S. for nearly four months now and yet hardly seemed concerned by the lack of bonding she had accomplished with the girls in the neighborhood. </p>
<p>Maybe it was a selfish part of Crystal too that needed someone else to understand how she felt under Nicky’s spell. </p>
<p>Because surely it couldn’t just be her. </p>
<p>Nicky had that effect on everyone. </p>
<p>“Did you at least like the college?” Nicky asked, drawing Crystal out of her spiraling thoughts and back into reality.</p>
<p>The artist cast her eyes down to where her fingers were fiddling with the peeling window trim, and couldn’t help a smile from breaking out. </p>
<p>“It was wonderful,” she said lightly.</p>
<p>Nicky’s gaze softened, brilliant smile taking over her features. “Stop being so fucking cute. I can’t be mad at you when you smile like that.”</p>
<p>Crystal couldn’t fight the blush this time and allowed her cheeks to flush crimson. If worst came to worst she could blame it on the cooling temperature and the change of season. </p>
<p>Her mind trailed back to the college visit, a sigh leaving her lips against her will.</p>
<p>“But-” Nicky prompted her. </p>
<p>Crystal shook her head. “But- the admissions lady took a look at my portfolio and said it could use some work.”</p>
<p>“So she is an idiot.”</p>
<p>“No- I mean, maybe.” Crystal sighed. “I know my art style isn’t… traditional, and I know that to move in the art world I have to play by their rules, at least a little.”</p>
<p>Nicky nodded gently. “So what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>Crystal sighed, leaning forward to rest her head on her hands. “I need more ‘realistic’ pieces. Portrait work is probably my best bet, but I’m not entirely sure who I would do, and I got a C in freshman bio so-”</p>
<p>“You should paint me.”</p>
<p>Crystal’s head shot up. “W-what?”</p>
<p>Nicky smiled, rolling her eyes playfully. “Paint me like one of your French girls.” she snickered, posing dramatically. “C’mon, don’t act like you don’t want an excuse to stare at me.”</p>
<p>Crystal couldn’t help a laugh from bubbling out, lighting her up from the inside out. “Can’t argue with that,” she threw back, just as teasingly.</p>
<p>Nicky’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, as if she hadn’t expected Crystal to match her energy, when her usual reaction was to blush and gloss over the flirtatious tone. </p>
<p>It was almost comical how long it took Nicky to process the statement, and Crystal found herself, for the first time, in a position of power over the other girl.</p>
<p>She pushed her luck. “Tomorrow after school? Art room?” </p>
<p>It was refreshing to see the impeccably put-together girl out of her element, and Crystal’s smile only grew as Nicky caught her breath before nodding. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sounds good.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rapidly cooling air that signified the coming winter seeped through the shoddy insulation in the art room. Old walls did little to prevent the howling wind from seeping into the well-worn cracks in the brick. And yet, Crystal had never felt more at home. </p>
<p>As the sun was already beginning to make its descent from the sky, she allowed herself to glance around, marveling at the expanse of half-finished art pieces that littered the shelves, and her large blank canvas that took up the middle of the grouped tables.</p>
<p>The door to the room creaked on its hinges and Crystal looked up suddenly, heart pounding in her ears at the prospect that she was about to spend the next however long having to stare at Nicky’s beauty up close and personal. </p>
<p>But her elation quickly faded as the figure that burst through the art room doors was not at all who she expected.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was just… looking for Jacks...” Gigi trailed off, breaking eye contact before nodding to the floor. “I’ll just-” she motioned to the door.</p>
<p>“So it’s true?” Crystal heard herself say. “You and Jackie?”</p>
<p>Gigi met her eyes warily, holding her gaze just long enough for Crystal to see that she was genuinely afraid. </p>
<p>The cheerleader nodded once. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>Crystal hadn’t seen Jackie in a couple days, the older girl having given the excuse that she needed to practice the changes in their cheer routine. But she had mentioned in passing that she and Gigi were seeing each other.</p>
<p>Crystal hadn’t believed it at first, but now, looking at Gigi’s worried expression, the first vulnerability she had seen from her ex in a long time, she had her answer.</p>
<p>It was… different, Crystal decided. </p>
<p>Not bad, but not nearly comfortable.</p>
<p>Her ex and one of her best friends.</p>
<p>Crystal could be more mad. She probably should be.</p>
<p>But just by looking at her Crystal could tell that this Gigi, this nervous, timid thing, was a far cry from the Gigi that had caused all that pain freshman year. She had three years to grow and change, and if the way she was guiltily staring at the floor was anything to go by, she had changed quite a bit.</p>
<p>Gone was the cavalier, above-it-all attitude she used to exude. The smarmy chuckles and flirtatious winks she gave out like candy.</p>
<p>She had no doubt been humbled by her fling with Jaida being outed, however, it was more than that.</p>
<p>But Crystal didn’t allow herself to analyze further. They were different people now.</p>
<p>The heavy silence was clearly eating at Gigi because she went to explain herself, “If you want to talk about-”</p>
<p>Crystal stopped her with a shake of her head. </p>
<p>Gigi withered.</p>
<p>“Just don’t hurt her.” Crystal said firmly, putting every ounce of strength she had in those four words.</p>
<p>Gigi met her eyes finally, determination clear in them. “I won’t.”</p>
<p>Crystal believed her.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said. </p>
<p><em>We’re good</em>. She meant.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They got five minutes into painting before Crystal sighed, dropping the brush exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Nicky teased. “Can’t capture my beauty?”</p>
<p>Crystal rolled her eyes. “Nothing could ever capture your beauty,” she deadpanned.</p>
<p>Nicky tried to hide the flush of her cheeks by turning her head, but Crystal caught her, smiling inwardly at the reaction. </p>
<p>“You need to relax. Put on some music.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about-”</p>
<p>Nicky’s eyes lit up. “Here, I have a playlist for this!”</p>
<p>Crystal raised an eyebrow skeptically. “You have a playlist for getting your portrait done by your friend who’s never going to get into art school and might as well drop out now and live in a cardboard box under a bridge?”</p>
<p>Nicky rolled her eyes, hopping off the stool and grabbing a random half-finished pottery project off the art room shelf. “No, that’s too long for a title.”</p>
<p>Crystal stuck her tongue out.</p>
<p>Nicky just smiled knowingly. “I called it ‘songs to play when Crystal gets frustrated that give me an excuse to initiate physical contact.’”</p>
<p>“Wait what-”</p>
<p>But before Crystal could get a word in edgewise, Nicky was blasting her old-timey music. </p>
<p>The notes rose and fell against the unfinished clay pot, adding a strange echo to the song. Nicky didn’t seem to mind though, turning on her heel and holding a hand out to Crystal. </p>
<p>She looked editorial, pristine white blouse and matching pants hugged her slim figure like they were tailored to her frame. </p>
<p>“Come dance with me,” she spoke softly, pushing herself off one of the tables to inch closer to Crystal.</p>
<p>The artist had the distinct feeling of being hunted as Nicky’s eyes zoned in on her face, tracing the curve of her lips. “I-I have to-”</p>
<p>“<em>S'il te plait, mon amour.</em>” Nicky practically whispered coming closer, breathing in her air. “<em>Danse avec moi.</em>”</p>
<p>And Crystal had no clue what she said, but she couldn’t very well refuse Nicky when she spoke like that. All soft eyes and gentle French words. </p>
<p>She took Nicky’s outstretched hand and found herself in the leading position.</p>
<p>It was only when Nicky pulled her closer that Crystal noted her own drab appearance, overalls smeared with paints and bits of charcoal that most definitely would ruin Nicky’s all-white outfit.</p>
<p>“Wait, the paint isn’t dry!” She tried to warn, but Nicky ignored her, pulling the artist closer, the blues and oranges and lilacs pressed against the expensive fabric. </p>
<p>The French beauty just shook her head and laughed at Crystal’s shocked expression. </p>
<p>They fell into a rhythm before long, Crystal swaying them this way and that. She was surely doing something wrong, but Nicky didn’t seem to mind, peaceful smile pulling at the corners of her mouth and eyes. </p>
<p>She looked ethereal up close.</p>
<p>Her pores varied in size and the lines beside her mouth were deeper than Crystal had assumed at first glance. </p>
<p>She was perfect. </p>
<p>She was just like everyone else.</p>
<p>Almost without realizing it, Crystal slowed their rocking to a stop.</p>
<p>Nicky blinked her eyes open. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. Nothing.” Crystal shook her head to clear it.</p>
<p>“Why’d you stop?”</p>
<p>Crystal smiled gently. “I wanted to see your eyes. I missed them.”</p>
<p>Nicky threw her delicate neck back in a laugh that rang in both their ears. “Awww, Crystal,” she cooed. “You’re such a sap.”</p>
<p>“You love it.”</p>
<p>Nicky just hummed noncommittally, poorly hiding a smile, and went back to swaying.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It went on that way for nearly a week. </p>
<p>With Crystal trying to paint her neighbor, and said neighbor distracting her by doing something ridiculously romantic that made her head spin on her shoulders. </p>
<p>They got good at it.</p>
<p>Danced around each other like professionals. </p>
<p>Like they had since the day they met.</p>
<p>When the painting was finally done, Crystal didn’t tell Nicky at first. She soaked up their time together like she couldn’t just throw open her window anytime she felt like it and see the older girl. </p>
<p>She drank in the moments right before she unveiled her masterpiece. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicky didn’t say anything for a long while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then finally, “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>Crystal scoffed. “It’s you, you fucking arrogant ass-”</p>
<p>Nicky shook her head, turning to meet Crystal’s gaze, eyes brimming with something so… <em>real</em> it nearly stole Crystal’s breath. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful because <em>you</em> did it. Because I can see the brush strokes here,” she pointed to the tip of portrait-Nicky’s nose, “and how you changed the shade of white under my chin. And that you got the two different tones of my eyes.” </p>
<p>Nicky’s hand was sweeping over the expanse of the canvas, tracing the patterns and divots and blemishes that made up her being. Crystal would have scolded her for running her fingers over the painting, but Nicky was breathing in her air again, and Crystal’s head felt woozy with the rush of emotion.</p>
<p>Because Nicky noticed.</p>
<p>She noticed each color change, each shadow placement, each brushstroke. </p>
<p>And Crystal suddenly felt very stupid because of course Nicky noticed.</p>
<p>She always noticed.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful because you love me.” </p>
<p>Crystal’s heart lurched forward.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to say it. I know.” Nicky turned back to look at the painting. “This is how you love me.” </p>
<p>“Nicky-” Crystal started, unsure of what she was going to say.</p>
<p>Nicky turned to her, that ever-present mysterious emotion front and center, and only then could Crystal place it.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course.</em>
</p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>And before either of them could dance away, Crystal pulled Nicky in by the hips, digging her fingers into the dip in her waist and pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>It felt like rainfall.</p>
<p>Or like a promise.</p>
<p>But mostly it felt like love. Like a long-time-coming love. </p>
<p>Like the kind of love that had time to mature. That had time to grow.</p>
<p>Nicky’s hands cupped Crystal’s face like she was a delicate work of art, and Crystal’s nails dug into Nicky’s skin like she wanted to shatter it.</p>
<p>And the kiss was messy and wet because someone started crying but they were both smiling and clutching onto each other like a lifeline. </p>
<p>And Crystal couldn’t ever remember being happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, find me on tumblr @imalwaysaslutfordrag</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>